


The Better Ending

by doplifay



Category: E/R - Fandom, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, les mis
Genre: Chaoticepicness, M/M, Thisneedscontext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doplifay/pseuds/doplifay
Summary: Enjolras returns, someone is serenaded (No Surprises by Radiohead)





	The Better Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da (you’re welcome Neil)

Finally they are in the Musain and his eyes automatically seek out Grantaire in his usual spot. He's sitting there, head bent in his sketchbook, unaware that Enjolras has returned, meanwhile his other friends start to notice. 

"ENJOLRAS!!!!!" Courfeyrac bellows, and then proceeds to embrace Enjolras with a crushing hug, knocking him to the ground. While this happens, all Enjolras can say is "jdhdgdegywjaasxsgkksh". He glances up to see grantaire who is smiling like it's Christmas morning and he receives a present which looks suspiciously like Enjolras with his dainty figure and luscious locks (peeping out of the wrapping paper). Although, Courfeyrac is not the narrator of this story, so let's just say he's smiling.

Grantaire offers Enjolras his hand so he can get up from the floor, because of their height difference, Grantaire pulls Enjolras way to close to him and they look into each other's eyes, blue to blue. It's the first time they've done this, not through a screen, in the longest time. Enjolras is about to stutter out a sentence, but. Grantaire starts humming. Instead of confessing his undying love, Enjolras manages to say "What the hell" before Grantaire starts serenading him. " A heart that's full of love, you look so tired and unhappy," Grantaire spins around surprised Enjolras, made more difficult because of their height difference making Enjolras have to bend down. Grantaire whispers, "This is my heart song," before singing, "bring down the government, they don't speak for us.". At this moment Courf realises the song Grantiare is singing and starts to do some backing vocals.

At the end of the chorus, Grantiare says "Come with me." And he leaves cafe and leaves sketchbook and confused friends behind. Enjolras glances at the sketchbook lying on the cafe table and sees himself, shrouded in light. Enjolras forgets about the serenade and then follows Graintaire into the darkness of outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys, comment if you need context


End file.
